The Ups and Downs, of You and Me
by Kajune
Summary: Shizuo dreads the idea of going to school because of a certain raven-haired, but little does he know how a simple statement can turn a rivalry...into something much more intimate. Shizaya


**Title **: The Ups and Downs, of You and Me

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Shizuo dreads the idea of going to school because of a certain raven-haired, but little does he know how a simple statement can turn a rivalry...into something much more intimate. Shizaya

* * *

**Another Monday Morning**

* * *

The morning sun is shining brightly upon the city, alerting all its citizens that a new day has arrived. Students of all schools begin to get dressed and exit their homes, while adults do just the same as they rush for work, hoping for an extra raise in salary should they succeed.

Some people require motivation to get up on a Monday morning, and each have their own unique reasons, ranging from the actual desire to go to school/work, to wanting to stay out of the house, to hoping to meet their boyfriend or girlfriend, to simply preferring something to do.

However, at least one young man apparently lacks _any_ motivation to step out of bed.

Lying face down on the cheap but comfy surface, his head to one side upon the small puffy pillow, Heiwajima Shizuo refuses to listen to the alarm clock his mother oh-so kindly bought for him, and tries hard to ignore the light shining through the curtains. _Damn_, he wish he had thicker curtains.

With a groan, he turns to look down into the pillow, thus blocking all light from reaching his eyes. For a while, his attempts at staying in bed seem successful, until another noise persists in keeping him awake. Who in the world would call him a little after sunrise on a Monday morning? Shizuo's mind could only guess one person as annoying as that.

Regretfully, does he extend his hand to grab the yellow cellphone on the side table, wanting to hear no more the sound of his preferred ringtone. He didn't choose it because he wants to listen to it all day long, he just enjoyed it over the other songs he came to know.

Flipping the device open and pressing the green button, Shizuo steadily moves it close to his ear, and immediately wishes he hadn't.

"GOOD MORNING, SHIZUO~!"

The joyful and energetic tone of his longtime friend instantly rings in his ears. He guessed right, the identity of who dares to bother him so early in the morning. Since today isn't the first school day he has tried to skip, it is not a new story that he does such a thing, leading to one optimistic and highly-annoying self-proclaimed doctor to wake him up personally.

He's lucky he doesn't get punched everytime he sees him in person.

"Do you know what today is? It's Monday! Now grab your lazy self and let's-"

Uninterested in hearing that same phrase over and over again, Shizuo hangs up, and lazily drops the phone onto the floor. Seriously, if only he had a way of teaching his friend a lesson, he could actually manage to avoid school without going through drastic measures. Shizuo had once faked having a fever, leading to his beloved brother to want to tend to him, only for him and their parents to soon find out he was trying to skip school. He was sent straight to that hell-hole just after lunch, and became quite the gossip of the day.

He had also attempted to injure himself, and although this did spark sympathy, he recovered all too quickly, and barely missed the first period. Shizuo has done more than just this too, including getting beaten up by gangsters, setting his hand on fire, to claiming he had found love outside school.

Being naturally bad at lying, everyone close to him soon found out that he was faking it all, or at least, causing damage to himself on purpose. However, only his two close friends, Shinra and Kadota, know exactly why he hates going to school; his parents just think he's being lazy.

Far from it.

With another loud groan, Shizuo pushes himself out of bed, knowing that the sun's light won't die down just for one sore loser. His parents also won't keep forgiving him for his numerous attempts of avoiding school. One day, this may all come back to bite him.

So, in order to maintain a peaceful life at home, Shizuo is forced to drag his abnormal body around the house until he is dressed, fed and packed for school. He walks out the front door unenthusiastically, and soon does he find himself approaching Shinra, who is waiting not far from the school's gates. How the hell did he get here so soon, he dares not to know, certainly not because deep down he actually _wants_ to come.

"Yo, Shizuo." The smiling friend waves.

"Call me this early again and I'll punch you into a wall, got it?" Shizuo threatens, though this only earns him a light chuckle.

Although he is famous for his strength and violent nature, Shizuo is naturally a gentle person, unable to hit anyone unless he is really pushed. The limit to how hard he can be toyed with is extended greatly when it comes to friends, which is why Shinra has only heard these threats each day and never actually got stuck in a wall.

However, since he is _only_ a friend, Shizuo feels the need to continue reminding him...just how close he is to death.

The two then quietly proceed to enter school grounds, and just as he sets foot onto the ground past the gate, Shizuo can sense it...no, he can **smell** it.

Still in the tracks - much to the surprise of Shinra - Shizuo looks up, and once again, daring to show his face, is a fellow schoolmate who is darkly dressed, looking down on him from high up, with a grin.

Oh, how badly he wants to rip that grin off his face.

Shizuo sends a death glare at the other, hoping to at least intimidate him before they actually make contact today. It's him though, the reason why Shizuo dreads school. The very reason why he'd rather lose a hand than to march into this fine place with pride and honor. There is no pride and honor within these grounds when faced with someone so twisted as the one gazing down upon him now.

How sickening it is to be met with those eyes. He despises even the mere thought of it.

Shinra never gets the chance to notice the reason for his friend's sudden halt, when said friend breaks the eye contact and continues to walk towards the front entrance. Shinra is left confused, but follows anyway. Under his breath, does Shizuo growl at the thought of having likely sent joy into the heart of his rival rather than fear, as he intended to. Clenching his fist, while trying to look as calm as possible, Shizuo swears that one day, he'll love school again.

He'll love it, because there will be no _it_.


End file.
